


Painting With Friends

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Jeremy comes over to help Gavin's paint his apartment and then finds out something about Gavin.





	Painting With Friends

Gavin had recently moved into a new apartment. He had asked Jeremy for some help on changing the paint in one of the rooms. “We'll paint the room and then we could order food, have a few bevs and play some games. How about it Lil' J?” It didn't sound like a bad offer, but Jeremy would have probably said yes regardless. 

So on their next day off Jeremy headed over to Gavin's place. Once he got there the two got to painting. The room they were going to be working on was the main bedroom. It was this nasty ash gret color and seriously who picked this color? Jeremy would have wanted it changed too. “I think the last person changed it to this. Didn't look like this in the model unit I was shown.” said Gavin.

“They only changed one room. That's kind of weird.”

“Whatever. Means less work for us to do. Let's just get to work. The sooner we finish the sooner we can get to relaxin' and the likes.” Gavin hadn't set much up in the room since he planned to paint it over. They just had to move the mattress and a few boxes out. They covered the floor and started bringing in the paint.

“Let's go from the far end of the room and towards the door. It'll make it easier in the long run I think.” suggested Jeremy.

“Sounds good!” Jeremy had thought painting would take up more of the day, but they were making good progress. To be fair it wasn't a big room, and apparently Gavin had done things before. “During one summer when I was younger my grandmother wanted to repaint every room in her house. She somehow roped in all of us into helping do it.”

They worked for a while before taking a break. Gavin left the room to make some lunch for them. Jeremy hung back in the room and just continued to work, albeit at a lazy pace. During this a crazy thought came to mind. A sudden urge to pull a dumb prank on Gavin.

Jeremy moved the ladder under a blank spot on the ceiling. He pulled up a design on his phone and got to painting. It was quickly done and a bit messy; he was trying to get it done before Gavin came back. Once done he climbed down and moved the ladder back. What Jeremy had drawn on the ceiling was a demon circle. No idea why his brain thought of this as a prank but he figured it was harmless fun. It would get painted over in the end.

A few minutes more and then Gavin was walking back into the room with a sandwich in each hand. “Hope you're ok with ham because that's all the deli I-” Gavin suddenly stopped talking and halted in place. “Jeremy.”

“Yeah Gav?”

“What is that on the ceiling?” Jeremy looked up and saw that Gavin was standing right under the circle he had painted.

“Thought I'd try some patterns out.” The shorter man laughed. “What you don't like it?”

“Please get rid of it.”

“Aw, but I worked so hard on it for you.”

“Jeremy, just get rid of it please.” Gavin sounded really serious that time. He wasn't finding this funny like Jeremy thought Gavin would.

“It's just a joke Gavin. I'll paint over it, don't worry.”

“That's not the problem Jeremy.” Gavin sighed. Jeremy looked at him confused.

“I don't get it then, if you're ok with me painting a dumb joke on your ceiling then why are you so weird about it?” Gavin looked like he was reluctant to say why he was actually upset. Since when can Gavin not take a joke, it's not like he's...

“You can't move can you?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

The two stood there silently. Gavin didn't know what to say and knew Jeremy was trying to process it all. Eventually Jeremy moved, grabbing the ladder and climbing up to paint over the demon circle. He went over it enough to break it and let Gavin be able to move again. Jeremy then climbed back down and turned to Gavin. “So, demon huh?”

“Yeah.” Silence again.

“Wanna get back to work?”

“Ok.” The boys got to work like nothing had happened. It wasn't until they were finished and cleaning up did Gavin speak.”You're not scared of me now, are you?”

“Not really. I mean, you're still you.”

“Oh ok. Well, would you want to see?” Gavin offered.

“If you're cool with it.” In an instant Gavin sprouted bat like wings, curved black horns and a tail. His eyes even emitted a faint glow to them. But other than that, it was still Gavin. He just had some extra bits to him. “Nice.” Jeremy smiled. “Want to play games and order pizza?”

“Of course Lil' J.”


End file.
